


Too Close To Home

by Averia



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place when Damian’s temporary powers are still uncontrollable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close To Home

Every time he woke up from the nightmares, his powers still uncontrollable and the images of his mother and his grandfather still fresh in his mind, he thought about the soothing words Grayson would have said to him.

That they would go away; that they did not matter because he was alive now. He had cheated death and had come back stronger.

_"You are a real Boy Wonder now. Right Damian?"_

His father was worried. He knew he had gone too far. But he still felt so numb. He wondered if his mentor, his big brother would have made a difference.

Uttering Grayson's name seemed to be forbidden, nobody had talked about his absence. Damian had waited for somebody to say his name, still waited, but the only indication of what might have happened was Alfred’s look every time he passed a picture with the first Robin in it.


End file.
